


Promise

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Basically Zelda defends her from Lucifer, F/F, Lucifer is an ass, Mentions of Suicide, changing how episode 5 went, poor baby Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: -Kill me. As promised, please. Do it, I beg you.Lilith approaches the dark lord with tears in her eyes. She hadn’t been sure she would do it until it was already done. She can still hear Adam’s cries as she stabbed him. She had made sure to be quick and make it painless for him. But that didn’t hurt any less for her. He couldn’t be raised by Lucifer, it would have been worse, she tells herself as she begs for the now sweet release of death.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this scene several time now and I couldn't help but make a little rewrite to change the ending here. Enjoy and cry with me, thanks <3

-Kill me. As promised, please. Do it, I beg you.

Lilith approaches the dark lord with tears in her eyes. She hadn’t been sure she would do it until it was already done. She can still hear Adam’s cries as she stabbed him. She had made sure to be quick and make it painless for him. But that didn’t hurt any less for her. He couldn’t be raised by Lucifer, it would have been worse, she tells herself as she begs for the now sweet release of death.

He goes mad, fury in his eyes as he roughly grabs her neck and squeezes. Lilith gasps and whimpers but doesn’t really pull away. She wants him to hurt her. She deserves it. Oh Adam…

-You will not die for this outrage, Lilith, but you will suffer

His words bring her back to earth. She struggles. What is he saying? No! He has to kill her. He promised. He pushes forward as he chokes her and she stumbles on her back, unable to keep her own ground. She would have fell had it not been for his grip in her neck.

She feels his hand upon her head, pulling her hair and moving her like a broken ragdoll. He looks at her with pure hate in her eyes and she is sure she will die then. He wouldn’t hold back, she knows it, she has seen him mad before. He will kill and she will be with Adam again, they will be free.

-I curse you witch, with humanity. –He says instead.

Lilith’s face twirls in confusion, her features twisting in horror as realization dawns on her. He won’t kill her and he won’t let her die.

-What? –She screams. This is wrong, no, she wanted to die, she needs to die. He tighten her grip and she screams louder.

-You are stripped from your powers and vanished from hell to walk the earth for the rest of your days…

Lilith can feel tears creeping into her eyes but she refuses to give him the satisfaction to see her cry. He could still kill her, maybe, if…

The door bursts open and Lucifer’s grip on her slacks before he can finish. He lets go and Lilith falls to the floor in a sobbing and panting mess. She raises her hands protectively to cover her face and hex whoever interrupted away but nothing happens.

Sobs raise from her chest as she realizes Lucifer’s curse has already come into fruition. She hears noise and voices around her, but she can’t really focus in them. Then she sees him going away and she sprints into action.

-NO! –She screams after him. He has to kill her, he can’t curse her with humanity as an immortal and leave, he can’t. –WAIT!

She drags herself on the floor, trying to run towards him, but a pair of strong arms wrap around her. They keep her in place and prevent her from moving.

-WAIT! –She screams again, despite no longer seeing his form. He has already left, and with him her chances of dying.

-Lilith! –The arms shake her and the voice belonging to them screams in her ears.

She pushes them away, retreating into herself. This was business between the dark lord and herself. No one should have watched.

She looks at Adam’s remains on the table and a pitiful wail leaves from the deep of her throat.

-Adam…

She covers her face with her hands again, she doesn’t want to be seen that way. Now that they know he is dead and she is human they will throw her away, she is sure of it.

-Lilith, calm down, I need you to breath with me.

The former demoness shakes her head, she crawls back until her back hits the bed.

-He’s dead. –She whispers in a broken sob. –I killed him. Kill me.

The figure next to her stands up, letting for of her frame. Lilith is glad. They’re leaving, at least she might be able to mourn before being casted out to wander alone through the mortal world.

Instead of leaving, the figure closes the door and returns to Lilith’s side. The brunette is still covering her face so they wrap their arms around her waist and pull her up until she is sitting on the bed.

-Calm down. Take a deep breath and look at me. –They say.

Lilith shakes her head, retreating back on the bed and refusing to see who it is.

-Lilith, please. –The voice softens and hits something in the new human.

She lowers her hands and finally takes a glance at whoever interrupted.

Zelda Spellman’s concerned eyes look back at her. Lilith’s ice blue eyes look too big in her face, making her seem more terrified and younger than she actually is. She looks alone in the middle of a stormy sea.

-I-

She starts to say, but no word she comes up seems to be enough to what she has done.

-He was meant to kill me. –She says instead. –Then we would both be free.

She looks at the bloody silver plates on the table and sobs wreck her body again.

-I couldn’t let him take him, I couldn’t. –She says, over and over, unsure if she’s trying to convince Zelda or herself.

-Why didn’t you ask for help? –Zelda’s words come as naïve to Lilith’s ears.

She stops sobbing for a second to look at her incredulously.

-Help? –She means to say it in a strong and controlled voice, not the broken whimper that leaves her lips.

-Of course, we have the whole church of Hecate here, we could have come up with something else rather than… that. –She points to the bloody remains and she can’t help but look at Lilith with pity and sadness in her eyes.

In the few days at the academy she had seen mother and son together and the bond they had had was undeniable.

Lilith turns away from Zelda, unable to stand that look in her eyes. –I did what I could do.

She says, trying to believe her own words.

-I believe you tried to do what you thought was best, but you were wrong. You are not alone, Lilith. You are the first witch and…

-Not anymore, didn’t you hear him? –Lilith hugs her legs to her chest on the bed, curling away from Zelda now. –He took my magic, I am human now, an immortal human. He wouldn’t even grant me the peace of death.

-If I can help in any way…

-Kill me? –Lilith’s voice slips from her mouth in a smooth, desperate, request. –There are ways to kill and immortal…

-There had been enough death for today, Lilith, you will have to learn to live with what you have done, but you will not be alone.

The brunette turns around.

-I can’t live like this, it hurts too much, I can’t.

-You can, and you will. –Zelda’s voice is firm as she lays her hand over Lilith’s exposed knee under her dress’ slit.

-I…

-You are not the only one who no longer takes magic from him. This whole coven takes power from our dark mother.

-I was once your mother of night, what makes you think she would even answer to me? –She tries to find a problem. She deserves to be cast out, not helped, why is Zelda helping?

-I have a feeling and I am her high priestess, trust me on this one.

At this, Lilith stares. Trust? What even is that?

-Or at least don’t try anything too rash, yet.

-I will try your way, for a while, but if it doesn’t work for me you will personally help me find a way to end my life.

Lilith speaks, looking straight into Zelda’s eyes.

Green eyes meet ice blue ones and they share a silent agreement, an understanding. The ginger extends her hand for Lilith to take and the brunette hesitantly does. Her cold, sweaty, with blood around the edges, palm meets Zelda’s warm and comforting one.

-I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more of this? I have several ideas for one shots or maybe a long fic fixing up MS in part 4. I also have some Marith planned because, how is it possible those two didn't have a single scene through the season?


End file.
